


Animalistic

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, not too violent, stress writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: I need to vent so hopefully I write something good with this fuel. Probably not. I'm wasting time. Smut, first attempt, idek.Edit: OK FOR REAL THIS IS REALLY NEW TO ME AND I'M SUPER EMBARASSED BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SMUT. This will be a two part thing. Jst love this pairing but don't expect my dirty talk and/or descriptions to be fifty shades of grey kinky or anything.The second chapter will be even more horny shit, this first one was just setting up the "story"Enjoy, or don't idek anymore.This is super out of my comfort zone like I said so please feel free to leave comments lol.





	1. Chapter 1

Mags and William weren't up for tolerating this favouritism, especially since it affected their caps. The Pack had begun growing stornger and better funded than the Operators and the two expected action from the Overboss immediatly. Unfortunately, the Overboss was a rough man, and it became the unfortunate task of Jack to find any dirt on the Overboss, whether through dialogue or subterfuge. Demanding of the Overboss was already dangerous, but coming from a lackey instead of the leaders of the Operators themselves spoke tails about their apprehension.

The Overboss got shit done, and recently his favour had been swinging towards the Pack a lot. They'd gotten more caps, more guns, more traders than the Operators. Jack's mission was also to find out why, even if simply asking might prove fatal. Mags had handed him a stealth boy in the case that Jack needed to get deeper to find some dirt. But that was strictly a secondary option, Mag's wasn't a fool, and she knew that if Jack was found, it could create a very precarious situation. Jack wasn't easily scared, but the initmidating figure of the overboss shadowed his mind. Who'd guess that such a behemoth of a man would posses such a normal trait like a name. When Jack would come before him, he'd just repeat the name in his mind. Remind himself that the Overboss was not some king or God, just a guy.

Nate. Who the fuck names their kid Nate in the apocalypse? 

That name was only whispered in the alleys and in the safety of trusted company. To say it elsewhere was a dangerous pursuit. Guess the guy didn't like his name being said. 

Jack approached the bottom of fizztop mountain. He considered taking the elevator before mentally slapping himself. To do that would lose all elements of surprise and also insult the Overboss by using his personal method of reaching his abode. No, Jack would walk up through the stairs inside like everyone else would. 

Jack pushed his was through the doors and as he ascended the building he noticed the style. It had changed dramatically since the days of colter. The furnishings were new but a faint smell which Jack couldn't pinpoint hung in the air. The typical raider decor could be found still. Banners, spikes, the occasionally dessicated skull of an exiled disciple. Standard decor. 

Jack reached the door before the grill, where the overboss spent most of his days when he wasn't rampaging through parks or assualting the commonwealth. Jack hung outside a moment to try and listen into what was going on inside. He could hear stifled movement inside but not much else. Jack had moments to guage the situation. Should he knock? Barge in? Sneak in? The stealth boy hung in his pocket. Jack decided that at that point, stealth might prove the best. His lithe body would allow him to stealth, enter the room quietly and without opening the doors too wide. He'd see if the Overboss was in the mood to recieve guests, leave and enter with an appropriate way about him. He thought himself a master of espionage as he smiled a little. 

Jack activated the stealth boy and moved the door slightly so he could get in. His skin became transparent as he entered and he crawled forward to take cover behind a counter, while also making sure to avoid slamming the door. 

As Jack took a second to recuperate he heard noises of something wet. It was quiet but definite. Jack almost forgot he had a stealth boy on and slowly rose to observe his surroundings. He swung his eyes to the Overboss's bed.

Where he was roughly but quietly groping and kissing Mason. 

Jack's breath was caught in his throat. "Shit" he whispered to himself. The two men on the bed were sharing a very intimate moment and Jack noticed a strange tightness in his own pants, which was clearly something Mason and the Overboss were feeling too. When Jack looked over at the bulges he noticed both their tightness and girth. Jack had all but forgotten his objective at this point, the spectacle of the two muscular hunks unravelling each other was enchanting him beyond any of the incredibly rare holotape porn that could be accessed on the terminals. Jack began to rub himself slightly, hearing the ruffling of his hand on he trousers. The pair on the bed had begun stripping, their bare chests exposed to Jack. Mason's chest had large pecs with abs and a thick coat of ginger hair to punctuate his white skin. The Overboss shared large pectorals with Mason and even more defined abs. Rumour had it that his mass was attributed to a brotherhood regiment he stole from a paladin. Whatever the reason, his much less hairy chest was equally impressive. 

From this view, Jack also spotted the legs of the men, acting as objects for the other to rut on. The strong legs looked like they could crush a man's head, and the image of danger made Jack even harder. If he were caught now, he'd probably be shot on the spot, or even skinned, or maybe he'd be set on fire then drowned. For some strange reason, the danger made his hands unzip his fly and grasp his dick to relieve the pressure that had built in his pants.

Mason made his way on top of the Overboss, his thin lips still attatched to his large lover. Jack could hear pants of pleasure inbetween kisses and moans during them. Mason began unzipping his pants as the Overboss followed suit. Mason released his large member from his pants and broke the kiss to help the Overboss out of his trousers and to grab a bottle of liquid, which Mason smeared all over his cock. He used his hand to work in the liquid and to properly slick his whole shaft.

"Fucking hurry up, you tease." The overboss said under his breath. 

"I can go in raw if you'd like?" Mason replied with a smirk. 

"After how bad you tore me up last time, I don't think so." The Overboss admitted that Mason's unlubricated, unwrapped cock had proved to massive for him to handle. 

The two were now very naked before Jack as he stood roughly 6 metres away, very much hard and very much trying to contain the pace at which he was stroking his dick. If he went to quickly he feared he might cancel the Stealth boy.

"You ready, Overboss?" Mason said with a tease as he lined up his cock in front of the Overboss's mouth. "Think you can take more than last time?" 

"I'm gonna suck you so hard you'll beg, you watch."

Mason grinned as he panted softly. "We see about that, bitch," 

Jack mentally froze at that word. Mason fucking the Overboss' mouth somehow seemed less offensive than calling him a bitch. When Jack waited to see the consequences, all he saw was the Overboss grin. "Put it in already you cocky fucker." 

Mason obliged and put roughly half his cock into the Overboss' mouth. The overboss moaned slightly and Jack could hear the noise of his sucking from here.

"How's that, slut?" Mason asked mockingly as he pulled his length out of the Overboss.

"Tastes fucking delicious, like Mutfruits on buffout." The lube must have been a mutfruit oil. Jack had heard of these things but never risked the embarassment of buying any. On who would he even use it? "I want some fucking more!"

At that the Overboss gripped Masons ass and pulled him into his face, forcing Mason to insert his cock back into the waiting mouth. Not that Mason complained, he laughed at his lover's eagerness before breaking little into pants and moans of ecstasy. The pair kept going, the Overboss bobbing more with each thrust of Mason's hips, until at last Mason had inserted the whole length in a thrust. The gag from the Overboss was heard but he didn't stop, making it his target to meet the Pack leader's pubes on every thrust and bob of his head. The sounds emitted undid Jack, the sheer erotic nature compelling his hands when his mind screamed at him to stop. He kept rubbing his dick until he came with stifled cries and a jet of white semen left on the counter. In his euphoric post orgasm bliss, he didn't notice two things. Firstly, that his Stealth boy had expired and that he'd just cum all over the counter in his sexual madness. Secondly, that Mason and the Overboss were both looking at him with fire in their eyes.

Holy...FUCK

Jack tried to run but Mason grabbed his nape as if he'd somehow teleported out of the Overboss' mouth and onto his feet. Mason's strong hand's gripped him hard, making Jack squirm before he slammed into the counter that Jack had just came on. His head must have been hurt hard since he began to quickly lose consciousness.


	2. Unexpected turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakes. Shock ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys this.
> 
> I might do a follow up chapter but no guarantees.
> 
> Leave comments and I'll respond. If there are any errors pointed out, I'll edit.

Jack took a few minutes to wake up. His vision started blurry, his brain not comprehending the harsh light. As he gained clarity though, he also remembered how he had lost said clarity. He turned his head up to see the Overboss and Mason standing opposite to Jack and by each other with there backs turned. They were speaking but Jack was in no position to hear what was said. Their combined mass and the way they trapped Jack in the corner of the counter did nothing to reduce the panic rising in his chest like the tides. When Jack was fully aware and the pair before him saw this, they turned in unison with harsh scowls on their face. Jack contemplated making the first move and speaking, but the Overboss beat him to it.

"You have a minute to explain, EXACTLY, what the fuck you were doing!" The Overboss made sure to specify that he was most definitely not in a mood to be toyed with, not that he ever was in reality.

Jack paused to himself. His hesitation couldn't last long. In this split second he had to decide what to say. The truth, that he was here on Mags and William's behalf and scouting? Would they even believe that? What kind of scout would jerk off to his targets? Or, he could lie. But what to say? Think, think, think he repeated like a mantra.

The Overboss slammed his fist into the counter so hard a glass fell of and shattered. "I'm not fucking around, tell me before I rip your head off your fucking shoulders."

Shit, shit, shit. "I, oh fuck, I was sent to get information." 

"So you're a dirty fucking spy? Sent by the operators?" Jack was still wearing the attire of operators. Knowing that this event had been caused by a raider gang in his own park, the Overboss really looked ready to sever his head from his shoulders. "What information?"

At this Jack paused to steady his breath. "To know... Why you don't favour the Operators anymore."

The Overboss stopped for a moment. "That's bullshit, I've kept it fair, I know I fucking have."

"Um, not to, uh annoy you, but the operators take record of all their gain of caps, personal and guns, both as a collective and on the personal level. The, um evidence doesn't... agree with you."

The Overboss stared him down at his insubordinate, whom he had a good mind to kill, but refrained and instead asked. "And to whom is all this going to then?" 

Jack turned to Mason who gave him a look that could kill. Fortunately, Jack was probably dead for multiple reasons, so he gathered the courage to point to the Pack leader and say "Him."

The Overboss looked at Mason, who was only held back from killing Jack by the Overboss's gaze. 

In the end, the Overboss turned once more and said "Regardless, it still baffles me how this simple endeavour required the use of espionage and a man who is clearly driven by his cock."

Jack winced at that. How was he going to answer this? "I uh, came in at a bad time-"

"VERY FUCKING CLEARLY!" The Overboss boomed. It was probably so loud that Mags and William could hear it."

"Ah, uh but when I saw you two... Oh fuck I didn't mean to." Jack was so dead. Deader than dead. The next few hours would probably make him want to die.

The Overboss grinned down at Jack. "So, we found a little perverted spy who lacks self control and is so much shit right now that he's pissing himself." The smile grew wider when he turned to Mason and said "What's a fitting punishment for a punk like this?"

Mason feigned contemplation. "Let's see, hmm." Mason paused for a kind of sadistic comedic effect, which only made Jack despair more. "Torture... then death."

"Hm, interesting, but so common. This is an uncommon crime, how about an uncommon punishment?"

Jack grew pale. What punishment could they have in store for him? Something reserved only for the worst of the worst. True agony. He began shaking very slightly, hoping the men wouldn't notice.

"I like that idea Boss. If he liked us so much, maybe we should give it to him. So much until he don't want no more."

Jack froze. What did Mason mean?

"Yes, satisfy his hunger, then overfeed him. I like that idea a lot. We never did finish from his" The Overboss looks down to Jack. "surprising interruption."

Jack's mind whirred like a terminal to understand what the two were insinuating. "Wait, I, I can be silent if you want. I'll say that I couldn't find anything. It would be like it never happened. I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Now why would we want you to be quiet when we could hear you pur instead?" Mason replied cockily.

Fuck, was Jack's thought process now.

"Well, I'll be a generous host. You can make the final decision... whatever the fuck your name is."

With an uneven voice Jack said. "My name is Jack." 

"...Jack. You can die a relatively short death. I'll be merciful and shoot you in the knee, give you a moment to writhe, then shoot you in the head. Generous given your position. Or, me and Mason can have our way. You live, maybe even enjoy it. Maybe you come back for more. But you do whatever we say, without question until we are finished. Either way, we're compensated. Vengeance or satisfaction." The Overboss finished by holding his hands out. "What's it gonna be?"

Jack was stunned. Death, and a a quite painful one too. Or... he could get a hold on the two men he had just busted to. He could play an active role in that rather than watch. Jack's eyes scanned over the bodies of the two men. Both wore short sleeved shirts, revealing the powerful muscles in their arms and their large brawny shoulders. As he was tempted, he reminded himself of the flipside, the true punishment. He was to be receptive to anything they wanted. If they wanted to fuck his eyeballs, he'd have given them permission to do so. If they wanted to beat him until he couldn't move and then fuck him, he'd have to submit. The point was, he'd have to survive anything they did to him. The men were raiders afterall, morals weren't exactly in abundance. 

Surely the chance to survive was better than certain death. Maybe he'd regret his decision. 

"Um, I'd like to live, so..." Jack had no words for this so he said. "I'll satisfy you."

The pair grinned like jackals. "I was hoping you'd say that." Said the Overboss with a smirk. "Let's not waste any time now."

The Overboss and Mason hauled Jack to his feet and made their way over to the big bed which Jack could only assume was the Overboss'. Jack was beckoned and he moved quickly to catch up, maybe they'd go easy if he just did what they asked. The pair hauled him to his feet and began making there way to the bed. They beckoned him to follow and rather than resist or show hesitation, he made his way very quickly to follow them. He wasn't in a position to change his mind. One can't negotiate with a tiger when ones head's in its mouth, right?

Jack reached the bed and waited in patient submission. The two men had redressed since he'd awoken. They spent little time removing their garments like shed skin, both the Overboss and Mason wearing short sleeved shirts which reveal plenty of skin which covered large and powerful muscles. Jack watched in regrettable awe as Mason removed his top, flexing his shoulder muscles in a process which inevitably made Jack shivered.

"You enjoy him first, I want to watch like he did." The Overboss moved to the side, giving Mason all the power.

Mason's smile gleamed devilishly as he saw that Jack was all his for a while. He grabbed Jack's arm tightly, but not painfully, to draw him close. He moved Jack's hand to skirt over Mason's chest and feel his firm pecs. Jack cupped the man's muscles with his palm and fingers while using his thumbs to rub his nipples. Mason laughed at the gesture, enjoying the sensation of his sensitive skin being played with. After mere seconds of Jack's physical worship of him, Mason forced his hands removed. "You got all that to look forward to in a moment." Jack certainly did.

Mason put his own hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him down until he was on his knees. Jack expected Masonto pop his cock out his colourful trousers, but rather he pointed to his shoes. "Take them off, and do it with some teasing." 

Jack rolled the ends of Mason's trousers up to reveal his boots which were hard leather, a detail which made Jack even more aroused. He undid the laces slowly, taking his time like Mason had asked before pulling the first boot off along with the sock. Both items smelt bad, which could only be expected from the Pack 'alpha'. Jack made his way to the second and repeated the process. By the end, both of Mason's pungent feet were revealed. Jack took this moment to decide that, to please the man, he should probably do something with his feet. Jack wasn't really all that interested in feet as a whole but began licking the skin and rubbing the feet with his hands. He heard Mason chuckled which he could only guess that he found in pleasing. Mason reached down with his hands to upturn Jack's face.

"Good pup, you're a natural." The praise was sent straight to Jack's dick, making it hop up like a dog. "Now, worship my legs."

Jack went to pull down the red pants, deliberately avoiding Mason's briefs. He supposed that worship was best done if the prize was hidden. He must have guessed right because Mason didn't intervene. As the trousers were brought to his feet, Mason stood out of them and bared his strong legs for Jack to observe. The alpha's half hard erection was visible in the bulge of the pants and a delight for Jack's eyes. He thought he might cum just at the thought of it at full mast. For now though, Jack masssaged the man's thighs while suckling on his knee caps. Jack made sure to play with the plentiful amount of hair which grew on the man's body, making sure his moans sounded sincere and needy, pulling on the hair lightly and swirling it in his fingers. Mason's breath got a little heavier as he grew more aroused, indicated by the cock that was more than a little hard pressed onto his briefs. 

"Damn, you really know what you're doin', doncha?" Mason asked teasingly. Jack replied with a positive groan and increased fervor. "Gonna have to stop you, don't want this to finish so soon."

Mason pushed Jack off and he awaited, a paragon of patience, for further instruction. 

"Come get your prize, pup."

That's all Jack had to hear for him to remove Mason's underwear. He pulled it down quickly and let Mason do as little work as possible while stepping out of them. He held up his head and swallowed a gasp when Mason firmly grasped his hair and force him to hold eye contact.

"Work."

Jack caught a glare of warning in Mason's eye. If this wasn't up to a standard, he'd be disappointed, very disappointed. Jack couldn't stop now that he'd shown himself to be so adept. Mason lead Jack to his circumcised head and Jack opened up to recieve it. At first, he took a moment to figure out the size, taste and hardness of the head, discovering that it was large, musky and hard like a rock. Jack began slowly bobbing his head, working hard to control his gag reflex. It had been a while since he'd given head, but back then he'd managed it well enough. Now, that practice would make or break his life. 

Mason laughed as his cock made it about half way into Jack's mouth. "Mind if I let it sit a while?" Instead of Jack bobbing his head, Mason stopped it and instead thrust deep into Jack's mouth. Fortunately, Jack hadn't eaten recently and his gag didn't bring anything important up. Once his length was down Jack's throat, Mason stopped thrusting and just kept Jack's nose dug into his ginger pubes, letting him relish the full taste and smell of his genitals. Mason could feel the pulsing throat which wrapped around his cock, how it relaxed as he spent more time inside. Jack was breathing heavily through his nose for obvious reason, and every breath had to travel through the thick bush of Mason's hair, giving it a musky and sweaty smell which somehow only furthered Jack's arousal, making his penis hard against his trousers. 

Eventually Mason had enough and he began holding Jack's head while he picked up a thrusting pace. Jack's throat, which had been relaxed so recently, began to constrict again, but he suppressed the gag from the unnatural obtrusion, forcing himself to accept the gift of the alpha with grace. Just as the pace quickened to the point where Jack might be overwhelmed, Mason pulled out in one go, forcing air into Jack's mouth. It felt cool against the skin that had been exposed to the warmth of Mason's member. 

"Gotta admit, pup, you're pretty comfortable. Could stay there for a while if I didn't want to try your other holes later." Mason rubbed his thumbs over Jack's lips in a way that signified dominance. "Keep it warm for me, I might be back." Jack smiled cheekily at Mason's request.

"Sure thing." Mason wanted a tease, so he'd look the part.

"Nate, he's all yours." Mason moved over to allow for the even larger and more muscular man to come through. "I'll be watching." Mason said cheekily.

Jack turned to the Overboss, still on his knees which were beginning to hurt. The man who Mason had just called Nate, was already naked bar his incredibly tight pants, which did nothing to disguise the huge erection that awaited beneath. Jack gulped, knowing he had his work cut out. 

"Thanks, Mason. I'm gonna enjoy this." Nate approached the bed and laid down in a postion so that his chest and head were elevated, looking down on his crotch. Jack didn't even ask to be told what he should do. He got on the bed too and began working on the Overboss' underwear, letting his hard cock spring up to touch his even harder abs. Jack laid down, prepared to give another round of head when the Overboss grabbed his head and made him look at him.

"Start with your hands on my shaft, work the head with your tongue. I don't want to feel a single inch of my dick being left untouched, clear?" The Overboss handed him the bottle of lube he'd used with Mason before. "Slick that bitch up."

Jack understood and got to work. He handled the bottle and poured a generous amount of the stuff onto Nate's cock, catching the excess that landed in his black pubes and on his sack, mixing it into his hands. The Overboss smiled and groaned at the cool sensation on his length and balls, beginning to breath heavier. Jack added some more lube and then gripped Nate's cock tightly, feeling it's slippery surface and he began by placing his fist right at the base of the cock and pulling the uncut cock's skin all the way back to reveal the glans, before lifting it up to cover the head again. "Oh you dirty fuck." He started this process slowly and was earning growls from the Overboss. To ensure that these growls were of pleasure and not disapproval, Jack added a rotation to his repetoire and worked the length faster. This earned definite moans of pleasure from Nate. "That's it bitch, hm, oh fuck yeah. Add your head now," To finish the deal, Jack opened and stretched his mouth wide to take the girthy head into his mouth. Unexpectedly, and rather on the contrary to Mason's dick, the Overboss' cock was clean and there was no musk to hide the taste of precum and no sensations to overide the simple pleasure of his rough pubic hair on Jack's fist. It was all so clear and Jack wasn't bombarded with layers of flavour. Not to say that Nate was boring. What made Nate interesting were the sounds and touches. Nate kept moaning, praising his 'dirty fuck', his 'bitch'. The words encouraged Jack and it kept him bobbing his head and made his hand work even faster. Nate's penis was so large and smooth and if his boss had requested it, Jack would definitely praise it like he had Mason's muscles, with all the licks and swirls of his tongue around his head that such a beautiful cock deserved. If Nate just wanted his dick sucked and rubbed, Jack would do that too.

"Fuck yeah, you make me so close you dirty bitch. Can't believe I even considered killing you." Nate gave a hearty laugh here to show his dominance over Jack. "Not when I can fuck you so nicely." The Overboss' sentences were short and breathy, betraying how close he was to orgasm. 

"Argh fuck. Get off, fucking get off." The Overboss grabbed Jack's head and right arm with his previously dormant hands. The size of them managed to completely envelop Jack's arm and firmly grab his hair. He was pulled off of the man like a twig from a tree. He was almost thrown off the man and he feared that he might have gone too far, but was relieved when he heard. "God fucking damn it, bitch. You nearly made me cum without even letting me in your ass. What kind of manners are those?"

Jack regained his smile and teased the Overboss. "Well, as you could see from earlier, I find it hard to control myself." Jack made sure to present a mixture of precum and saliva on his lips before licking it away. He saw how the gesture undid the Overboss even more than he already was.

"Guess I'll be the one to control you." The Overboss grabbed Jack with urgency and pulled him into a kiss. Now Jack was on his back and the Overboss was on top. The weight and heat radiating off the Overboss made Jack feel more secure than he should at a time like this. He grabbed the Overboss' back from under his arms and pulled him closer. The lips of the Overboss were smooth, surprising for a raider. He may have looked like one now, but it was obvious that this wasn't the life that he'd always lead. He'd have more facial scars if he was born into it. Regardless, the kiss was passionate and fluids were exchanged. Jack felt a tongue press against his lips and opened up to allow it inside. He felt the Overboss' tongue grind against his own and he relished the exploration it was making, seemingly determined to cover every spot possible.

Nate broke the kiss with a pant, his breath short from such a fierce and long kiss. "Mmm, you've opened so wide for me. Keep that up, bitch."

Jack definitely got the vibe that Nate was a dom, which was confusing since he'd been the one getting fucked by Mason. Maybe the guy just really liked dick and ass. Jack wasn't in a position to question or judge that. 

"Whaddya say, Nate, think we can share him now?" Mason had been keeping himself hard during this with some slow masturbation, his cock oozing precum. He looked very much ready to come back inside Jack.

"How about you take mouth, and I'll take ass." The two spoke teasingly but they got their communication across. "Let's get a little rough." 

At that, the Overboss got off of Jack and picked him up while kneeling. Jack was easily thrown on to the side of the bed and repositioned so that his head hung of the edge of it. Before Jack could fully realise what was happening, two presences closed in from both sides. One tilted his chin and slapped its large cock against Jack's mouth in a teasing motion, while the other lifted his legs over it's shoulder as it lubricated it's cock even more. 

The Overboss leaned over the side of Jack's legs. "I was gonna go in raw, but for such a well behaved bitch like you, I'll slicken up." 

Jack was half tempted to retort, playing the role of a strong sub who was at there total command. But in honesty, taking Nate's huge girth with all the friction of a dry cock, it might outweigh the pleasure. If he wanted to go in with a lube, Jack would not stop him. His plan of playing along was working in more ways than one. 

Mason started postioning his shaft to penetrate Jack's mouth in such a way that would inevitably trigger his gag reflex. He was a little worried about it but then he felt two slick fingers scissoring his asshole and Jack couldn't care anymore. The liberating feeling of opening his ass up on someone's fingers was long missed but not long forgotten. The pleasure kept coming as they pushed in deeper, probing for his prostate until they found it. The Overboss tapped, swirled and rubbed Jack's prostate and gauged his reaction for each and what direction. Eventually, he had his research and he pulled out his slick fingers.

"Gonna pound this bitch into oblivion. I wanna hear you. Moan for me, understand?"

Jack nodded to the Overboss, knowing that he wouldn't be able to remian quiet even if he tried. That cock was going to make him scream regardless of whether he wanted it to or not, the only thing stopping it being Mason's cock.

"Hope you kept your throat open like I asked." Mason questioned, the head of his cock hanging on Jack's lip. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Here we fuckin' go."

Jack was simultaneously penetrated from his mouth and asshole as Mason spared no extra thought in shoving as much cock down Jack's throat in a single go as possible, which proved to be about three quarters of it. The Overboss started slow until his cock up to the glans was inserted, after which he pressed his whole length in until he slapped his balls against Jack's bare ass. 

Jack couldn't help the deep rumbling he created, the moaning from being filled so deeply. The pulsating cock of Mason was all the way in and his pubes raked Jack's face. The short thrusts were brutal and Mason's long balls kept slapping his face just below the eyes as his dick relentlessly filled and unfilled Jack's mouth. The taste was like before, yet somehow it was different in the euphoria of double penetration, making his dick harder than it had ever been in his life. Nate slammed equally hard and with bruising force as his shaft rubbed his tight ring over and over, with Nate's balls making a delicious slapping noise as they connected with the soft skin of Jack's ass cheeks. The head of Nate's cock was also making sure to rub Jack's prostate in a rhythmic way, creating a swift build in orgasm. Nate had grabbed Jack's legs and pulled them close so Jack could recieve his whole cock with no obstacle or distance between them. The paces of both men weren't initally matched, but soon they were both pushing in and out in synchronised motions, sending Jack over the edge. The pressure that built on every hard slam of his prostate was too much and Jack moved to finish himself off, rubbing his dick for only a few seconds before a moan that even Mason's shaft couldn't silence was heard and Jack came for the second time that day. 

Mason and the Overboss weren't far behind either, both of them gaining a shortness in breath as they chased their climaxes.

"Stick your tongue out." Mason pleaded as he left Jack's mouth. When Jack opened up, Mason finished by jackhammering his dick with his large fist and as he started his climax, he squirted his seed on Jack's face and finished it by shoving his still hard penis down Jack's mouth, using his tongue as a cleaning tool. 

Now Nate had to bust and through all of Mason's orgasm, he had be slapping his hips faster and faster, the scene before him frenzying him even more that before. As he got close he rapidly exited Jack's ass, leaving it gaping before moving Jack's legs down so he could gain access to Jack's chest where he quickly straddled him, bearing his weight on Jack. Mason had little time to move before Nate shoved his dick back down Jack's throat, requiring only a few thrusts before he moaned deeply and began shooting his cum into Jack's throat, which felt like it was trickling down to his stomach. Jack had no choice but to accept the warm gift. 

The three men were panting with exhaustion and Jack's throat felt raw from all the dick and semen. He took a moment to regain his breath before looking up at the two men. 

"So, satisfied?" He asked with a smile. The two men looked at him, absolutely shocked.

It was the Overboss who spoke in the end, his chest heaving from exertion. "For now, but fucking hell. We need to do this again sometime."

Mason grinned at him which made Jack feel proud. "You should've joined the pack, cause you're an animal."

"Definitely glad we didn't kill you." Nate said and Mason agreed with nod.

Jack smiled and eventually laughed. With a joking tone, he replied "Well I'm fucking glad too. I wanna go again!"

The Overboss smiled down to Jack from his position on top of him. "Such an eager bitch." He bent down to take Jack's lips once more before breaking to say. "I'm sure Mason and I can arrange that."


End file.
